Revival
by SunnyKC
Summary: Shego disappears for two years and returns to Kim with an explanation. Kim seems to have a new side to herself as well. Short oneshot FEMSLASH Kigo FF Rated T Short and Sweet


**Title** :: Revival

**Author** :: SunnyKC

**Pairing** :: Kim Possible/Shego

**Warning** :: It's just FEMSLASH

**Disclaimer** :: I do not own them, simply borrowed, all the while thinking of naughty things to do with them.

Revival

"I want you to look at me, Shego." Kim whispered her faltered plea aimlessly hoping the words would find her assailants' ears.

She heard. Clear as day she heard. And Kim heard her sharp intake of breath at the request.

"Shego, please..." The shy young girl reached into darkness for a trace of the firm woman.

Shego remained planted, waiting. Her back was to the red head, her breathing shallow trying not be heard.

She could detect a faint sob and the heavy weight of Kim's body giving up and throwing itself onto the floor. She shuddered.

Licking her lips to try and moisten her dried mouth Shego turned slowly, soundlessly to wear she had heard the hero collapse.

Tilting her neck joltingly elicited a much needed *crack*ling sound that pulled Kim out of her tears.

"Shego..." she mumbled to deaf ears.

Shego's mind was elsewhere recalling the events that led to this stage. This complication between a villain and a hero. A super villain and a teen hero.

"Miss me, Princess?" The checkered pattern shadowed across the skylight.

"Shego, enough of the cat-and-mouse games! Show yourself..." Kim grimaced. 'Damn, that was cheesy' she had to laugh at herself.

"Oh c'mon now ya know I love to play." Shego's laughter rang through the small room bouncing from corners to posters to a bean bag chair.

"Two years, Kim. So much can change." The figure danced wildly against the flare of a dim lava lamp.

"What do you want?" Kim was on edge. She was used to the antics but after two years of no word from her arch-nemesis the girl was wondering why the unexpected visit.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest now, Kimmie?" Shego chimed musingly remembering very well what buttons to push to insinuate a response from Kim.

"I have class in three hours and at least an hours worth of studying to filch in the meantime. So, can we make this quick?" Kim circled her dorm room desperately seeking the source of the invading noise.

"Yeah how is the college life? You've got to be what, 18 now?" She caught the glisten of red highlights nod in the bubbling light. Springing from her perch Shego landed next to the shaking girl and flicked the lamp off.

The fresh sunset let enough light in through the third story window for the girls to follow each others outlined figures.

"How does it feel to be legal?" Shego stared intently at Kim watching the blinking eyes adjust to the lack of light. But she could only endure those eyes for so long and moved around behind the cheerleader to be cast in a blanket of shadows.

"Shego, two years. Where did you go? And why are you here now?" Kim didn't need to ask how she'd been found. She always knew that if the green woman wanted to get to her she could.

Shego smiled. 'She cut her hair'

"You cut your hair, Pumpkin. Trimmed really. Looks great on you." She loved to tease and teasing Kim Possible was about as good as it could get. She loved to make the girl blush.

"Yeah," Kim answered unconsciously running her hand through the length, "just a month ago or so." She remembered who she was talking to. "You didn't come here to chat, Shego, now fess up."

The taller of the two used her height to her advantage and stalked up to Kim close enough to kiss her. And she almost did.

But taking a breath Shego responded, to her own surprise, truthfully. "I missed you, Kim."

Kim's lips parted as she attempted to steady her breath postponed momentarily by the close proximity to a woman she had thought to never see again.

"Shego..." inching a small hand to the green-toned flesh, Kim paused, hesitating, waiting to be back handed for trying to touch, to feel. The rejection she anticipated never came. Instead, tender, soft skin, Shego's skin fell beneath her fingertips.

Her face was warm. Kim narrowed her eyes to try to see the details in the evaporating light. Blushing. Warm from blushing. So flawless.

Outlining a cheekbone Kim led a stray strand of hair behind it's owners ear. Then resumed her trail towards Shego's jaw to her chin, and her lips. Full dark lips. A flash of pink at Shego darting her tongue out quickly and licking the tip of Kim's nose. Her hand fell and Kim stepped back, shocked.

She had been so caught up she failed to see how close she had been to the villainess.

Shego laughed sounding quirky, trying to hide how nervous and jolted she had been being so close to the young woman in front of her.

Kim frowned, muttering apologies, then laughed realizing this didn't have to turn into a confession.

She stepped close to Shego again enveloping the tall woman in a strong hug. Shego froze taking in what the hell was going on before pushing Kim off of her frame.

She turned and found a dark corner moving to another as Kim came closer, again apologizing.

Shego never said a word. And Kim finally stood and spoke to the breeze whistling beyond her window pane.

"I want you to look at me, Shego." Kim whispered her faltered plea aimlessly hoping the words would find her assailants' ears.

She heard. Clear as day she heard. And Kim heard her sharp intake of breath at the request.

"Shego, please..." The shy young girl reached into darkness for a trace of the firm woman.

Shego remained planted, waiting. Her back was to the red head, her breathing shallow trying not be heard.

She could detect a faint sob and the heavy weight of Kim's body giving up and throwing itself onto the floor. She shuddered.

Licking her lips to try and moisten her dried mouth Shego turned slowly, soundlessly to wear she had heard the hero collapse.

Tilting her neck joltingly elicited a much needed *crack*ling sound that pulled Kim out of her tears.

"Shego..." she mumbled to deaf ears.

And Shego finally spoke.

"You can't just do that, Kimmie. It doesn't work like that!" Shego attempted to verbalize her frustration.

"What did I do? It was a hug, Shego, a harmless hug!" Kim stood again and wandered to the phantom voice.

"Shego, I missed you so much. I feel so lost when you left, I..." Kim choked back the fresh tears. Tears that had buried themselves so long ago.

"I felt so empty." She had found her intruder, visitor...whatever she might be. Kim trailed her had out slowly stopping only once she had contacted a bare hand.

Bare hand. 'Bare hand?!'

"Shego! Your gloves! Wha..." Kim was cut off with Shego pulling the red head to the bed and sitting her down with a naked plasma-laced palm held before her face.

"Relax, Princess. I can control it. The gloves were my control before. I can control it now." Shego explained simply. "And that is why I left."

Kim was silent staring awestruck at the power before her. It felt cool. Cold. "It's cold." She thought out loud.

"Give me your hand. Trust me." Shego reached out and Kim brought her hand tentatively between them.

Trust her arch-foe. As crazy as it might sound, Kim had always trusted Shego. Through all of their battles they wounded each other equally but never seemed to really want to hurt the other. The relationship between them had started as respect and eventually had blossomed into trust.

Shego could have been MIA for a decade and Kim would still have trusted her.

She placed her hand just above the plasma and waited, looking to Shego for reassurance.

She had expected Shego to take her hand but instead was left watching the woman lay back on her bed.

Shego motioned for Kim to lie beside her and Kim obliged. Taking the smaller hand in hers Shego lit her plasma keeping the temperature cool and judging by Kim's expression, gradually increased the temp until it was as warm and soothing as a hot bath.

Kim stared amazed and transfixed, almost lost in a euphoric. Constantly biting and licking her lips. Breathing heavily and somehow, coming to rest nearly on top of the super villain.

Shego left her plasma running removing the heat from Kim's hand, instead pursuing a path outline the curve of her body. Kim shook slightly easing closer to Shego at the gentle assault her muscles were welcoming.

Every dip and curve that Shego would follow sent a wave through Kim's body. Like a deep tissue massage without actually being touched. It was sweet and craving, and just as torturous.

She wanted Shego to touch her. She wanted to touch her. To show her how good she felt. Although Kim was quite sure that the expressions and soft noises she was allowing herself to slip out were enough to let Shego know she was enjoying herself.

Still she wanted more. She let the kneading on her aura be an excuse to shift even closer, on top of the woman who continued these menstruations.

Leveling an arm on one side and bringing her other hand to Shego's cheek, Kim again traced the contour of the cheekbone to the jaw and once more to Shego's lips.

Shego never halted her gentle caresses which now included physically detailing Kim's body, but she slowed as her mind and body were suddenly occupied with Kim's nose touching hers.

The teen hero's breath was a mix of strawberries and cinnamon. Shego made a mental note to stop at a market and collect such ingredients. She would pay to sample such an exotic taste.

Kim wrote out her grocery list mentally as well inhaling a mingling hint of honey and spice. What spice, Kim couldn't quite place it. 'Maybe if I just...a little closer...'

Kim submitted to her persistent thought pattern and took the initiative to hold Shego's face enough to have the woman look up at her.

Her gaze would filter from Shego's eyes to her lips and back again. In the darkness Shego had to squint to see properly. When she caught what Kim was insinuating she felt her own breath catch and her hands still on Kim's backside.

She hadn't realized it until that moment but her hands had found their way underneath Kim's shirt to dribble patterns on her back.

Even Kim hadn't picked up on it until it stopped now. She wished it didn't stop. And Shego seeming to hear her thoughts curiously resumed claiming the untouched flesh with her bare hands.

Her eyelids fluttering at the sensations pouring onto her back, Kim looked to Shego questioningly and yet determined.

They stayed like that for minutes before Shego's resistance wore out.

"Kim, please..." Shego bit her tongue as soon as the words left her mouth.

Kim felt a grin crawl across her features and gaining the upper hand she figured to play her part. It was a part she knew well from many nights of endless dreams...

"Please what?" She could have laughed out loud at the incredulous look on Shego's face. She held it in.

"Please what, Shego?"

Mouth open, moving, silence followed. Shego could not find the words. She could not find herself to verbally express her need and instead did what came to her. She whimpered.

"Why did you come back, Shego?" Kim would get her answer and then claim her prize.

"I missed you." It took a minute but Shego finally remembered how to strum her vocal cords. Kim looked at her as if to say, 'continue'.

"I missed you, Kim. I...felt," Shego's eyebrows seemed to be working furiously to push her thoughts into a coherent speech pattern.

"I felt...disconnected? Almost...alien." Shego rolled her eyes at her self but kept on when Kim remained firm in getting an answer.

"I guess overall...I guess I...felt...like I...was lost without you." She took a breath. "It hurt. Like I...wasn't...complete anymore."

Shego went to turn away to avoid having to show the sincerity in her eyes. Kim held fast and kept her gaze fixed on Shego to where she couldn't resist looking up at her.

The blush was deepening in Shego's face and Kim could fell the heat pulsing into her palm layed against Shego's cheek.

"Let me complete you." was all Kim had left to say.

The answer she was given was certainly more than she had expected but exactly what she had hoped for.

She knew her lips were dry and Shego's were probably just as chapped, and that was perfect.

When their lips met, finally, brushing, they stuck. Skin pulled gently as mouths moved hesitantly over each other. The moisture from their breathing slipping over tongues was sufficient enough to reduce the sticking.

Confidence grew and lips parted. A peach toned bottom lip found its way between Shego's lips to be sucked and nipped experimentally.

The whole process was as unromantic and clumsy as it could be. And it was perfect.

If only for Kim's persistence and dominance, Shego had gotten what she came for. She had found what had been missing for two years. She had found her revival.


End file.
